gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Internet in GTA LoC
Internet Like the HD era games, GTA Life of Crime also has a wide variety of Internet sites the player can access on the in-game computers. You can find computers at: *TW@ Internet Cafe locations. *Laptops or desktop computers in some safehouses. *Office buildings. *Accessible hospitals. The Internet is capable of: *Purchase weapons at www.ammunation.net *Listen then purchase ringtones at www.vipluxuryringtones.com *Gain a wanted level by visiting explicit sites *Date girlfriends on www.love-meet.net *Keep in touch with your friends by email with using mail.eyefind.info *Search information on www.gaggle.com or www.eyefind.com *Read what's new at www.scdailytree.com In-game Websites Eyefind.info '(Yahoo!) - Eyefind is the in-game search and is a parody of Yahoo!, a real-life search engine. The slogan of it is "...For when you should be working", like GTA IV. '''Gaggle '(Google) - Another in-game search engine that is an obvious parody of Google. Here, Mark can sign up for an account by the name of mark_smith188. He can save his results once registered and post comments on MyTube. The two slogans are "We will take over the world" and "Gaggle is watching you". 'MyTube '(YouTube) - An obvious parody of the real-life website, YouTube. After registering an account for Gaggle (an in-game website mentioned above), Mark can post comments and like or dislike some videos. The site says it uploads 800,000 videos every day, but you can only view 15 videos. 'VIP Luxury Ringtones '(Jamster) - This site from GTA IV makes a return. Players can listen to ringtones and purchase them. They can also purchase themes. All of them cost $100 per each. It is a parody of real-life website, Jamster. 'Porn Shack '- A sting website shut down by the SCPD and will trigger in an automatic 4-star wanted level once accessed. To prevent this from happening, enter the "Never Wanted" cheat. 'XXX Sexy Porn XXX '- Once again, another sting website shut down by the SCPD and will trigger an automatic 5-star wanted level once accessed. To prevent this from happening, enter the "Never Wanted" cheat. It is possible that the SCPD shut down these sting sites because they have very low tolerance against pedophiles. 'TheSquidsChoppers.com '- A website where players can purchase bikes and will be delivered at a nearby safehouse. 'AmmuNation.net '- This website from GTA Chinatown Wars makes a comeback, and you can buy weapons from there when not on a mission. After three in-game hours, the weapon you purchased will be at your door at a nearby safehouse. 'SummerfieldMilitary.info '- A website about the military and the military bases in Summerfield City. There is a "JOIN THE ARMY TODAY!" button, but unfortunately, you cannot sign up at all costs. 'RogueMilitaryNeeds.com '- Here, players can purchase these following military vehicles: Rhino, Barracks OL, Cargobob, Hunter, Annihilator, Buzzard, Crusader, Land Roamer 'DeepTrouble.net '- Here, the protagonist can purchase the following boats: Dinghy, Marquis, Speeder, Jetmax, Squalo, Tropic, Seashark '''bleeter.biz (Twitter) - A social networking and microblogging website and an obvious parody of the real-life website, Twitter. Users post "Bleets" (an obvious parody of "Tweets" from Twitter) and tell what is going on in their life. Like Twitter, most celebrities use it. Bleeter's mascot is a sheep and the slogan is "Life suddenly got quick". The site's name comes from "bleat", a sound a sheep makes. Category:GTA Life of Crime